A Devil's Bliss
by Devilsbliss
Summary: Vergil is the elder son of Sparda who fought to undo the seal separating the demon and human worlds for power. Thought to be dead, his life has indirectly shaped the course of his twin brother Dante’s life. This is the untold story of the dark slayer...
1. Prince of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to or about Devil May Cry. The actual series belongs to Capcom. However, all elements of this fic are mine. And any takes on the canon that I make in this story are the beliefs of me, Devilsbliss.**

**Since the summary sums up everything quite nicely we'll jump right into the story. I hope you enjoy…**

**

* * *

**

A Devil's Bliss

**Chapter 1 – Prince of Darkness**

Vergil fell to the ground at a loss of breath. His knees sunk into the tumbling waters as he challenged himself to stand. "Am I… being defeated," He questioned himself, unable to cope with his brother or any soul beating him in battle. Yet, to his great disapproval, Dante had made his stance as the winner most certain.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked, not expecting his brother to give in so easily, "Is that all you got?" he mocked, walking slowly towards him and more than able to continue. "Come on get up," the younger devil prompted with a nod of his head, "You can do better than that."

The arrogance of Dante's taunts ran over Vergil in a strain of anger. He balled his fist in a grasp for strength and managed to stand against his body's defiance. Suddenly, a large rumble halts the brothers from continue. Regaining his refined stance and overcoming the quaking ground, the son of Sparda pinpointed the disturbance.

"The portal to the human world is closing. Dante…," he informed his brother, assuming Dante did not already realize this, "because the amulets have been separated."

However, the younger twin had a duty to fulfill and ignored the words of his brother. He had stated earlier that his main goal and direction saw his soul at odds with his brother. And at any cost he would end what Vergil had begun. "Let's finish this Vergil. I have to stop you; even if that means killing you."

Vergil raised the Force Edge in front of him then twisted it to his side seemingly in acceptance to Dante's challenge. The brothers ran towards each other in a cry for each other's blood. Their feet crashed into the swimming river below them closing the narrowing gap between them. And as they met, the finale was decisive.

Simultaneously their swords leapt from their hands wanting the other's blade as much as they wanted blood. Vergil tried against his brother's speed to drive Force Edge upon him but fell short. To a still Rebellion was the victor, as it swiped across Vergil's chest breaking loose a crescent of blood from its blade. Dante stood the sole heir to Sparda's power.

The displeased devil contemplated the thoughts that had dealt him this defeat. Was it his lack of knowing Sparda's past or the deception set by Arkham? Could his pursuit for Sparda's power had been flawed or was his obtainment of power subdue by his human attachment? Whatever the reason his body unwillingly and ironically dropped the possessions he felt could seal his quest for power. The strike of Dante's Rebellion broke loose Vergil's grip from Force Edge causing it to slide into the ground behind him. In the same instance the amulet he had treasured from his mother fell in front him, the water bringing a glimmer to its golden frame.

Believing he had proved himself unworthy of the Force Edge the honorable devil left it for Dante choosing to rather pick up his half of the perfect amulet, though it was a struggle for his body to do so without giving way. Dante simply sheathed his sword to the conclusion of the battle his back still turned to his twin.

"No one can have this Dante," the dark slayer commenced, holding the amulet close to his body from the fear of losing it. He staggered back from Dante growing closer to the shallow waterfall's end. Dante turned around slowly to give Vergil respect for his unwavering commitment to their family's legacy, "It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda."

The devil had made his claim but continued his path to the cliff's edge. Dante finally realized that his brother had intentionally reversed his path to inevitably fall deeper into hell. Choosing to face the demons behind him rather than step forward to a world of humanity. He immediately dashes in to prevent this but is quickly met by Yamato nearing his throat for his valiance.

"Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in demon world," Dante gasps from Vergil's forwardness with Yamato's blade. "I'm staying," Vergil tipped over the cliff for his final descent, "This place was our father's home."

As the devil allowed his self to float from the peak Dante made another attempt to stop his brother but was paused utterly by the sting of Yamato's blade. The dark slayer's descent into darkness would solidify the path he had chosen: to live in hell for eternity…

* * *

Unaware of the time that had passed the fallen warrior had respectively awoken in a pool of blood within the room of fallen souls. He stood up on the strength of Yamato unable to take in his surroundings due to his wavering. After finally rising to his feet, Vergil quickly regained his senses as the presence of a darker evil than his own took shape before him. The intense demonic aura radiating above him appeared as an avatar or three glowing eyes sparking with power.

"It will be fun to fight with the prince of darkness," Vergil stated, clearly aware of his weakened state and the powerful opposition that stood before him. "If my father did it," the brash devil unsheathed Yamato taking a pause to assess the situation, "I should be able to do it too!" Without hesitation the dark slayer ran forward into the dark void targeting the dark lord Mundus as his stepping stone to power.

The young devil's fierce charge came to a startling halt as he dodged the fire balls of two blood thrilled Abyss. The scythe handy demons rose from the shallow grounds of blood enacting their signature back flips before rushing towards Vergil. With little more than the revolution of Yamato the Abyss split in half near their waist upon approaching the son of Sparda. As Yamato descended fully into its hilt the demons dispersed into sprinkles of blood.

The warrior realized that he was now being tested for Mundus' amusement. Before he was even able to step forward a swarm of Blood-Goyles sprung from the ground into a spin around Vergil. The cold devil saw this as a waste of his time and chose not to attack as the demons flew into the air and fused together forming a larger replication of them self. As the large Goyle made its slow descent towards Vergil he placed his over Yamato's hilt then closed his eyes and dropped his head. Mundus' avatar continued to oversee the event as a spectral blade pierced his demons body before exploding. The Goyle was hardly affected by the strike but was immediately introduced to a continuous barrage of the same thing. Soon only chunks of stone remained, falling before the devil.

Vergil stepped forward once again and a black mist sprouted before him. Yet, before the demon could even manifest, Vergil hastily teleported ahead unleashing rapid slash to dismember the premature Hell Vanguard.

"Are you done playing games Mundus," the insulted devil questioned as Mundus' avatars continued to hover above him, "Or must I slaughter your entire army before you face me." Suddenly, a bright light took over the sky temporarily blinding Vergil until he realized the source as two of The Fallen, clinched in white shining feathers. "Very well," the dark slayer answered the question for his self.

With a blinding speed, Vergil unsheathed Yamato releasing a storm of cuts towards the angelic demons. However, his assault was seemingly negated by a powerful aura as another Fallen joined the other two. Vergil watched closely with his hand tightly gripping his katana as the Fallen rose to shield the three eyes of Mundus. The red distinct aura of Mundus steadily began to overcome the demons as the majority of their feather's begun to shed revealing their true form.

The feathers fell into Vergil's view shadowing the merger of the demons for Mundus to take host of. The once bright shining light of the Fallen was now a dark shadow of red. The avatars of Mundus were now seen on the horribly mutated form of the Dark Fallen's head. Behind the dragged out body of this new creature were a cascade of six wings each bearing dark fiendish feathers. And within each of its hands were similar lances to the Fallen's embraced in a red light.

"Another pawn," Vergil stated, breaking the eerie silence of the Dark Fallen's presence.

"No Vergil," a dark and disturbing voice crawled from the form of the Dark Fallen, "You have proven yourself worthy of facing me as your father once did."

"And you shall fall the same," Vergil stated, as he started his run towards Mundus with the tip of Yamato racing through blood.

When the two devils met the prince of darkness thrust his red lance towards Vergil only to be deflected by Yamato. He quickly recovered with the thrust of his second lance but the cunning slayer teleported into the above the devil slashing down upon Mundus with his katana. The attack tore through the Dark Fallen's flesh but the creature was seemingly unaffected.

"Your power is great," Mundus complimented, "Son of Sparda. But wouldn't you want more?" The devil's flesh stitched itself together as the two stared each other down, Vergil unsure of Mundus' proposal. The Dark Fallen held out his hand conjuring a powerful flame of demonic energy while Vergil braced himself. "You posses so much potential; tell me why do you waste it. Your father didn't."

"Enough," Vergil yelled launching himself to his opposition as he firmly gripping Yamato. The dark slayer, however, lacked the drive to keep up with Mundus as he glided back into the air.

"Your mortality ways you down," Mundus taunted unleashing the explosive energy towards Vergil. Though he was weakened from all the events prior to this encounter, the young devil deflected the repetitious blasts with Yamato. "But as you embrace your demonic heritage you grow stronger."

"My only heritage is to surpass that of Sparda. And as I stated before you are merely a stepping stone to my greatness," Vergil corrected, yet he was instantly met by the Dark Fallen's lance driven through his shoulder and pinning him to the ground. With his still confident glare, Vergil simply endured as he was unable to move.

"How is it that you wish to surpass Sparda when you carry such foul blood?" Mundus twisted the lance in his shoulder then darted the other in his hand before it reached the fallen Yamato. "Still grasping for power. Why not embrace your demonic powers and take up the seat Sparda left empty."

Vergil's eyes suddenly began to swell with grief then twisted with anger has he made attempts to trigger his demonic form, "You killed my mother Mundus!" the devil yelled, forcing himself further up the very lances that held him down. The dark slayer's blood ran from his back down the demonic lance as he caught a grip to the Dark Fallen's throat. The devil's flesh quivered but didn't draw Vergil's attempt as a threat.

"Is that why you have rejected my offer," the demon emperor laughed, tossing Vergil from his throat. The lances shattered from Vergil's body as he hit the ground. "Vergil like all mortals your mother's life was predestined to end. However, if you choose to join me I shall resurrect her essence so that it will not fall prey to death again."

The dark slayer sat on the edge of death contemplating what appeared as his greatest opportunity to seize power and redeem his failure of letting his mother die. Sitting next to Mundus at the throne of power as his father had done would fulfill his unsatisfied lust. And the revival of his mother would undoubtedly resolve his torment of humanity's weakness allowing him to finally cast it aside.

The Dark Fallen landed to the ground and drifted over to Vergil's dying body. He held its menacing claws out to him as if to lend him a hand. "Choose son of Sparda," Mundus proposed, "Join death by mortality or rise through servitude."

Vergil's eyes widened as he extended the very hand which had been drilled through earlier. But before he reached Mundus he drew back clutching his hand to a fist. His blue eyes became overwhelming dark as they pierced through his mortality drawing from his demonic blood. With little else, the devil gave the prince of darkness his answer, "I choose power."

Suddenly the Dark Fallen's red aura peaked up has it concealed Vergil within the fold of its six black wings. The avatars' of the emperor separated from its host and rose into the sky as his creation begun surging with demonic energy. Sparks and flashes of blue rays shot out from the red demonic energy and rapidly overturned its power.

"Be born now…my dark knight…Nelo Angelo…" Mundus began to laugh as he had solidified the corruption of yet another Sparda.

**

* * *

**

And thus Nelo Angelo is born. Next, his transition into power.


	2. Memories of a Devil

"**Power…I need more power…" is Vergil's most famous saying. Let's see him puts his newly gained power to the test. And what sacrifices he made to obtain it.**

**

* * *

**

A Devil's Bliss

**Chapter 2 – Memories of a Devil**

The grotesque chamber of Mundus' sanctum was filled with the dark emperor's generals. Most of them sat in the shadow of darkness, their form given shape by the demonic aura of their eyes. In the light of assorted candles placed around the prince of darkness' throne, the greatest of his minions awaited eagerly. To the left of the throne was the large demonic bird known as Griffon, cowled within his wings. And to the right was the menacing demonic beast lit dimly by his magmatic blood. The glimmer from his multiple eyes radiated a deep blue unlike that of its red demonic aura which embraced his scorpion-spider body. He was Mundus' second in command, Phantom.

"Phantom," Griffon began, "Do you know what our master has summoned us for?"

The gruel mouth of Phantom started to spit with flickers of lava as he begun to speak, "He has told me nothing. The last instruction he gave me was to prepare his army for his return to the human world. Yet that was not to take place for at least another decade."

"Ever since Sparda disappeared his majesty's actions have been crude and unpredictable."

"Never speak of that traitor's name in my presence," he growled, his body temperature rising in sequence.

"So disturbed, aren't we?"

"…" Phantom simply growled.

"I suppose you haven't heard of the rumors: that Sparda lives…" Phantom's face became low with concern. "But I'm sure our majesty would not choose him over you again. Not even the legendary Sparda can overcome the actions of his betrayal."

"The right over Mundus armies belongs to that of the demon beasts. The devil knights have proven they aren't worthy of serving directly under his majesty."

The wall behind Mundus' throne crawled like inorganic flesh. As it rattled unresponsively, the league of devil knights standing in the shadows fell to their knees. The devil beasts turned to the throne & wall awaiting the tremendous demonic presence to reveal itself.

"Lord…"

"Mundus…"

Almost as if it were ripping into existence, the avatars of the dark prince phased above the throne. A slight void waved spikes of energy around the orbs as they slowly grew smaller taking the shape of eyes. The fleshy wall jumped from their seams to glue and tie itself in construction of yet another one of Mundus' host. Its form was modeled after the statue Mundus had created on Mallet Island, only with raw demon skin of that area.

"Master," Griffon spoke, "Your court has assembled per your request."

"Hmm…" Mundus scanned the room making eye contact with each of his demonic minions as they glowed in an assortment of colors within the darkness. "Someone's missing," the deep voice corrected, sending Griffon into spin.

"But I called each of your knights here myself," the bird cocked, unable to define which of his peers were missing.

"Don't concern yourself," Mundus shot a piercing glare at Griffon, "It will be here shortly." The room was overcome with silence but the impatient Phantom tired of waiting.

"It isn't my place but…"

"THEN DON'T SPEAK," the emperor commanded, "I have summoned you to announce who I have chosen as the general of my army." Phantom's mouth crawled from the anticipation of his name being called. "Enter now,"

All of a sudden an eerie gust of wind swept through the room simultaneously lighting blue flames to the candles hanging on the room's walls. The ominous light gave sight to the hideous knights who followed Mundus and the cathedral like appearance of the room. The large steal doors slowly crept open as a violet cape whistled into the doorway. A demonic aura pushed out from outside the door's frames as the cape crawled back to its wearer. The possessed figure made a slow entrance which only hardened the already fright consumed demonic faces of the devil knights.

"The legendary Sparda…" Phantom announced, his recent concern of Sparda's revival now made fact. But his fear and speculation was immediately dismissed as Mundus continued unperturbed by Phantom's outburst.

"Before his death, Sparda lived in the human world for centuries," he started, as the warrior made his ascent up the aisle. The man's eyes glowed with an intense red, deep blue veins pumping visibly across his face expressing his stress to contain his power. "There he met a mortal woman of which bore his child," Mundus continued, his knight steadying his walk. A spitting image of his father before him, the white haired devil wore a violet suede coat, traced with gold outlining, that complimented the gold pendant he wore, and attached at the collar by a Sparda's personal demon diadem. "Welcome…the Son of Sparda as the devil knight, Vergil… But fear him as your general, The Nelo Angelo…"

"Sparda had a child?" Griffon asked, while whispers of the same ran through the court. Phantom's expression remained still and silent as he witnessed Vergil's final steps to Mundus' elevated stature. The prince of darkness slowly floated to the ground as Vergil kneeled to down respectfully, holding his treasured Yamato behind him. "Interesting…"

"Rise Vergil, your army awaits your command," obediently the devil set up and turned to face his new minions. His eyes dimmed their demonic red glow but relinquished Sparda's trait crystal blue eyes for a dull grayish blue which balanced his pale complexion. He raised Yamato in front of him, horizontally, as his new servants stared in preparation.

"Bow…" Vergil directed, "Or fall." The intense approach excited Mundus greatly knowing that it was he who had created this perfect warrior. The devil knights, though some reluctant, fell to their knees one by one.

Griffon's gigantic mass squabbled in front of Vergil. He looked up at Mundus then down at Vergil and in a mighty flare of red lightning the demon expanded its wings, folding one behind him and another in front of him. "As a lord in my own ranks and a former follower of the legendary Sparda, I humbly do your bidding as long as my master sees you…fit."

Vergil lowered his katana with a grin then turned to the unwavering Phantom. He quickly unsheathed Yamato pointing its tip at the giant then addressed the others, "Leave us…" The devil had demonstrated his command with just his presence as the rest of his court quickly left the large arena-like room. Griffon wrapped himself within his wings then leapt into the air teleporting in a flash of crimson sparks. Mundus watched quietly as the newest of his knights faced one of the only demon beasts who could be ranked as a devil knight.

"Insolence," Phantom called, choosing to ignore Vergil who uncaringly turned away to precisely twirl and sheathe Yamato. "Emperor, the devil knight Sparda betrayed you and sealed your army under the weight of humanity two millennia ago. Now you've chosen his son before me. My loyalty is unflawed."

"And this is the only reason I haven't killed you for speaking against me," Mundus returned, his eyes stirring a dark red.

"Pardon me, Mundus but this…half-breed isn't worthy of leading your army."

"If you feel so strongly about the matter, handle it yourself and prove your worth to me."

"A test," Vergil said, "Very well, I shall test this power I've been deemed with." Vergil gripped the hilt of Yamato and in a blue flare of energy he triggered his newly embraced demonic form. The violet cape, seen teetering through the door earlier, wrapped around the dark knight's body gripping his build. He tossed it from his shoulder turning to face Phantom revealing his black armored body racing with blue veins which extended to his cape also. A set of violet horns drove from the front of his head down the side of his face, each radiant with blue lines. The devilish look continued from the horn like structures on his knees to the strong orange gleam of his eyes. With Yamato completely transformed to better represent Vergil's demonic state: its extent was longer, the blade was wider bearing teeth on its blade and it now embodied a blue highlight with an equally inspiring aura.

"It's complete," Mundus stated as Phantom also raised his demonic energy.

"You have proven your physical traits to be that of Sparda," Phantom announced drawing one of his spiderlike legs into the air, "But you are no comparison to him in power." The Phantom launched his leg at Vergil who effortlessly held the demon off with only Necro-Yamato. He lifted his leg up to show his cold glare to Phantom from behind the blade then taunted him to come forward.

Enraged the beast added more weight to his leg then shifted his weight to throw his stinger tail at Vergil from the side. But even this was unable to faze Vergil as he caught the tail with just one hand, the other still guarding with the devil's blade. Unimpressed by Phantom's inability to fight him, Nelo Angelo twisted his sword under the beast's remaining legs tripping him then slammed Necro-Yamato into the ground. Before his body even touched the floor Vergil twirled around tossing him into the wall.

"Pathetic," Vergil cited, his voice nearly muted in his form. "Is this the best your army has to deliver Lord Mundus," he asked sarcastically. An electric charge coursed over the steel door going unnoticed by the devil knight.

"Actually, your true opponent has just arrived."

Vergil turned around to see who Mundus referred as his opponent. A woman radiant in demonic energy that sparked of her body watched as Mundus floated into the background, his body stitching into the walls as he retook his avatar state. The woman's blonde hair, fell to her side pass her leather crosier which matched her black leather pants and black heels. Her blue eyes shined even through the static of her dark aura.

"Trish," Mundus called, "Give Vergil a challenge."

She agreed with a head nod and began walking forward. A pool of lava bubbled up behind her, Phantom no longer lying were Vergil threw him earlier jumped up from the liquid unable to surprise anyone. "Another human posing as a demon, what scum," he cried causing Trish to stop and turn slightly towards him.

"Sorry the grown-ups are talking…" she mused, raising her hand towards him. Her hair lifted into the air from the static clinging rising over her body. A bright flash came over her eyes as the charge surged through her body into her arm like a loading canon before blasting an array of lightning bolts towards the demon. With so much power not even Phantom's body could withstand the attacks as he was sent flying through the door without regard.

"Impressive," Vergil complimented, "Now, face me." Strongly influenced by Mundus seduction of power all this time he failed to realize the resemblance Trish held with his mother Eva. To all accounts Mundus had upheld his end of the bargain. Promising power, he had taken Vergil's potential to something far greater than he ever expected. Vowing to resurrect Vergil's mother, the prince had delivered once again, though it was in his own image in which he created her. However, with the dark slayer unable to recognize his on mother's image, at what price did his requests come?

"So you're the one Mundus has chosen to lead his army," Trish began as she made a sexily induced walk towards Vergil, "You look mildly different from when I met you ten years ago."

"What…?" Vergil questioned, turning to see Mundus then quickly back to face Trish.

"Don't worry, you're not suppose to remember. I believe you said that the only thing which mattered to you was power, not memories."

Vergil twisted his head in confusion in attempts to remember but he was only brought agony as he dwelled deeper into his seemingly vacant past. "Darkness," he moaned lowly, his mind was chained within. Yet, a single three-prone light shined in to break the darkness to calm the agitation. The red eyes of the king he had sold his soul to, Mundus.

"He says you're better than me," she continued as the devil shook off his dizziness, "Personally I think the blood of Sparda is overrated."

Without another word Vergil extended his hand towards Necro-Yamato which faded in an abrupt flame to appear in his hand the same way. He looked at Trish as she prepared to face him without a weapon. More than confident he tossed his blade to her, the Necro-Yamato reverting to its normal state. Trish caught the blade by its hilt quickly discarding the sheath to question Nelo-Angelo, now within his human state.

"You…" she couldn't find the words as the dark slayer held his hands behind him, such as royalty, "Are something special."

She ran in at Vergil full speed with Yamato sharply in her grip. With no hesitation the she-devil hurried to decapitate Vergil with a clean sweep though he was able to avoid it. Her attacks were rash and sloppy, very easy for Vergil to avoid as she chopped back and forth from his right to his left. But to Vergil's delight Trish's movements became tuned and developed as he was made to adjust his speed with every attack.

Trish started to become angry as she came to the realization that Vergil was toying with her. In a shocking display the devil surprised Vergil by flipping in a flurry of corkscrew kicks that hid the potential for Yamato align with or between her strikes. Noticing his space was being cut down all this time, per Trish's plans, the dark slayer finally took action.

Most precisely, Vergil grabbed her left leg as it swung down on him then stopped her right hand from slashing him with Yamato. With an unpleasant grunt, Trish was able to break Vergil's flawless technique with an electrically packed slap. Vergil gave a smirk to show his thrill from the sudden adrenaline rush then tossed her along the wall, pinning her down by his grip over her arm and leg.

For the first time Vergil had finally took in Trish's beauty admiring her ventilating outfit. Trish followed his eyes, his body growing closer to her own, as they finally met her own. "Aren't you charming?" she asked, coming to only one conclusion of what was running through Vergil's mind. Her eyes began to brighten with a white light while her demonic aura elevated as before. Suddenly, a large surge of electricity overcame her body overwhelming both of them.

Vergil was flung through the air to the opposite wall but landed on his feet seemingly unfazed. When the surge died down Trish stood there with Yamato still hand sparking with power. She turned to see the dark katana absorbing her demonic energy taking on the traits of her aura. She quickly took this unexpected nature for what it was worth and swung Yamato towards Vergil. Taking on the traits of its current wielder, the dark blade emitted a lightning blazed slash towards Vergil.

It was unapparent if Vergil was surprised or not as he just stared at the energy spike under his unaltered coldness. The devil, rather than dodge the attack expanded his arms in preparation for it. Confused by these actions herself, Trish watched on to see her power being deflected to the either sides. After the charge dissipated, the mysterious woman bared witness to what had thrown off her attack. Vergil had retriggered his demonic state once again becoming Nelo-Angelo. The strong demonic aura flaming around him was the obvious reason why the attack didn't harm him.

All of a sudden, the devil knight combusted in a rage of blue flames that teleported directly before Trish. The black armored devil's cape circled around them as his dominating presence overcame her. In a swift flash the slayer pulled his cape from behind her causing her to spin around enabling him to slam her head into the wall. Yamato fell to the ground but was caught by Vergil and instantly turned into its new demonic form while Trish's blood dripped from the wall. In matrix fashion, Vergil made an unreal jump and kneed his horn-like extension into Trish's back, tossing her to the ground as he fell. The unmatched devil made a slow walk to Trish holding Necro-Yamato ready to deliver the final strike.

"Annihilate it," Mundus broke his silence, addressing Vergil's hesitation. Trish set up realizing her purpose was to die in order to complete corruption. The reasons behind his defiance seemed to be of a different influence than his own will. The memories Vergil tried to recall earlier spiked up in his mind as flashes. The devil he had just conquered in battle's face streamed through his mind for reasons he didn't understand. "Vergil, do as I command!" Mundus yelled.

Obediently Vergil raised his sword over Trish preparing to kill the demon Mundus referred to as 'it'. But the gleam of his mother's amulet corresponded with a face resembling that of Trish stayed still in his mind. Suddenly, the devil dropped Necro-Yamato to his side and gave his master his answer, "No…"

"You would defy me," the enraged Mundus questioned, his eyes throbbing with energy.

"You chose me to lead your warriors but she is the only warrior who's presented any skill," Vergil turned around now in his human state. "So I'll train her to be an army onto herself."

"…" Mundus sighed, wanting to both punish Vergil for his disobedience but reward him for his cunning. Though the ties between Trish in his knight's memories could eventually pose a danger he decided she could also keep him at bay.

"She's mine Mundus…" the son of Sparda declared, unable to define his attraction to her himself.

"Defy me again Vergil and your pet will be the least of your concerns," the dark emperor threatened, choosing to leave Vergil with his creation.

The legendary dark knight had a successor, his son. And as Vergil turned to assist the devil who resembled the mother he couldn't recall, Mundus plotted against the last of Sparda's bloodline. For unbeknownst to Vergil, he had a brother. A human with a devil's blood driving him to destroy the hell his father had banished and devil that killed his mother. Mundus knew that Nelo-Angelo would one day have to face Dante and their meeting would either solidify his reign over the human world or end his dominion over hell.

**

* * *

**

No, this isn't a Trish/Vergil fic because that's too weird for me to write. But their relationship will be explored slightly and it will define the overall scheme of the story. Okay I guess that would make it a Vergil/Trish fic. Go figure.

**Anyways, moving on, I like reviews and would like to thank those who gave one. I also like any types of alerts so thank you guys/girls too.**

**As you see, it took ten years for Mundus to fully corrupt Vergil. I'm not gonna skip another ten years into the future so the next chapter you'll see some 'character development.'**


	3. Relentless Evil

**Would you believe that Devil May Cry's success as a demon hunter is indirectly the fault of his brother releasing every newly trained demon on earth. Wow, you can't find that kind of love anywhere on earth. I guess that's why Vergil's in hell.**

**Cameo time.**

**

* * *

**

**A Devil's Bliss**

**Chapter 3 – Relentless Evil**

***ring***

"Hello,"

(…)

"Sorry, I don't do cats in a tree. Call the fire department."

***ring***

"Yeah, Devil May Cry,"

(…)

"No, not even big cats; please stop calling."

***ring***

***ring* **(the calls were ignored.)

"I see you're as hard at work as usual," the door into the office closed as a beautiful dark haired woman strutted her way to the desk.

She was refined in every way that a woman could be described, well at least to the fact of being a demon hunter. Born with the eyes of her father but the heart of her mother, the young vixen had the intellect of an independent business woman yet the skill of trained assassin. She wore white slacks fit for her build that matched her boastful suit jacket. Though she held the appearance of a professional entrepreneur, the deadly device constructed to rid this world of demons carried on her back made a different impression. Her name was Mary, however she believed the person bearing that name had since died. She now preferred 'Lady.'

"You look different," the platinum white haired man stated with a sly grin mirroring his charm as he uncaringly raised a magazine in front of his face, "Did you do something with your hair?"

Known through the many guises of his mind's imagination, the young man with the crystal blue eyes was actually the son of a legendary warrior. His name was Dante and he was the unorthodox devil hunter people called on to save them from demons and the occasional cat. He established a business from his deeds called Devil May Cry, a name inspired by words of Lady and in memory of the family he lost twelve years ago. Since that day he had devoted himself to protect the innocent rather they be demons or humans, for he, himself, shared the blood of both.

"Nothing more than what you do to yours," she insisted, walking aside the hunter's desk to better gain his attention. She dropped his feet from atop the desk that he had promptly did seconds after her arrival after sitting the rocket launcher Kalina-Ann to the floor.

"This is actually my natural hair growth. But what can I say I was born blessed with the rest of my natural good looks as well." He caused her to break a smile as she rolled her eyes at the comment.

Lady snatched the magazine from Dante's hands tossing it to the ground and waited for a proper welcome from her would be accomplice. And like a true gentlemen he turned around in his chair to the fridge pulling out a couple of beers of his choice brand and popped the caps returning towards Lady.

"Beer," he offered taking a sip of his own.

"No thanks," she brushed it aside.

"So," he slammed the finished beer can into the wall dropping it into the trash can beneath it, "what do I owe to the luxury of one's company such as you?" He inquired, taking up the beer he offered lady. Suddenly he lowered the can from his mouth, "Or are you here to collect on something that I owe. I told you I'd get you the other three-hundred at the end of the month."

"It's actually five but that's not why I'm here," Lady revealed to a thankful Dante. "In the last two years I've been getting a few more unusual calls than usual."

"I'm glad to hear that someone's business is booming, thanks for rubbing it in."

"That isn't what this is about; I just figured you were receiving the same."

"Nope," Dante polished the blade of rebellion hanging from his wall and started to pick his teeth, "can't really say I have."

"Then I guess it's nothing," she jumped up grabbing Kalina-Ann from the ground in preparation to leave.

"What exactly were you trying to discover?" he asked, curious.

"I don't know. The sudden uprising of demons seemed so familiar. I thought maybe another demon tower had raised somewhere or something."

"Something…" Dante dug deeper.

"Ok," Lady turned back around to Dante, "A couple of weeks ago I faced a demon that seemed to be stronger than those we faced at Temen-ni-gru."

"I faced," Dante corrected, referring to that of Temen-ni-gru, "But it's to be expected. There are some strong devils out there that squeeze through into our world every now and again."

"I'm telling you this was different," her voice became serious almost if she was scared, "He wasn't just stronger he was smarter. I found him but it seemed like he was waiting for me."

The story finally caught Dante's interest.

"And just a few days ago I got a call about some marionettes holding up in a barn."

"I'm going to assume you're talking about the puppet… things," she gave him a displeased glare, "continue."

"When I got there, the old couple told me that they had just taken over. No attacks, no chases, nothing; they were just held up."

"So it's a little out of character, I'm not really getting the point," he started to get less enthused.

"I confronted them and they seemed frightened. Like something had scared them right out of hell. I think something is coming…I can almost feel it."

Dante remained silent, unsure if he should tell Lady of the evil he had been expecting to rise since the Temen-ni-gru's fall. The darkness that he believed was responsible for his mother's death and the evil that had faced his father over two millennia ago.

"Something," she continued, "or someone is raising an army Dante. And I don't think this world or the next is safe from its wrath."

***ring***

***ring***

Dante looked at the phone unwilling to break the tension between him and Lady on the current situation. But she insisted with a head nod.

"Devil May Cry…"

* * *

"You have to be stronger, disciplined and relentless…" Nelo Angelo shouted, fighting off Trish's strikes with one hand to an audience of demons. "To be anything else means to show weakness. And in my army, weakness is to be handled the same as human life…forfeit."

He punched out towards Trish unleashing a blue flame to blast her to the ground. But she didn't stay down long springing up to charge her demented mentor. An electric aura came over her hands and feet as she jumped up kicking the horned devil with round house kick. He, unsurprisingly, withstood the attack jumping over her sweep kick in sequence. The vigorous devil struck Vergil in the face turning around with for a back hand slap but was caught by the arm. She came back with the other hand but to no avail as he caught that one as well.

"Unacceptable," the dark angel insulted, driving his knee into her back with careful precision as not to strike her heart with the horn.

As he removed the daggering limb from her body Trish flipped forward from his grasp simultaneously kicking him in the chin. She turned around quickly prepared to emit a stream of lightning towards Vergil but was instead met by Necro-Yamato's end.

"Serving Mundus means," Trish grabbed the black zweihander by its blade to hold against Vergil's force as she ran forward, "Your life is an expendable weapon." She launched forward ramming her fist into his chest multiple times causing him to stumble back. But in an attempt to knock the devil off his feet she failed, landing her fist directly in his hand. He uncaringly tossed her aside ending the bout to face his minions.

The devil knight attempted to sheathe his blade as if it were in its reverted state to everyone's blasphemous chatter.

"Quiet!" he burst, his rage enabling him to outrigger his demonic state.

Since the day of his ascension it had become harder for him to revert to his mortal form. Though they feared his power in either guise, his army was at a constant mutter to taunt the devil's inability to control his demonic power. Those that served him weren't in line to question his ailment, but bickered amongst themselves to whether or not his humanity was his weakness.

"Has the infamous son of Sparda lost control of his temper," a dark voice called from the coliseum's dark entrance way, "Or has the blessing of Mundus proven too much for him."

"Berial…" Vergil revealed as the fire hell's devil lord made his presence know.

Embraced in the black molten stone that lit his body a flame, the large four legged fiend enter into Vergil's domain both unwelcomed and unopposed. He stood taller than the open stadium's stands with a sword just as great as his monstrous form. The heat of his internal power shot from his body like flares taking the image of wings. And the soles of his hooves made magma pits in his wake.

Since Mundus' revival Berial and the other lords who had divided the lands in his absence were forced to enter a contract of servitude. Though not bound to do his biddings as Nelo Angelo, they were set to relinquish their territories and armies for his cause. Yet, with the agenda of reclaiming his territory, the fire hell's devil lord chose to serve Mundus out of hope that his reign would fall again.

"Why have you come here?"

"To compete, Son of Sparda," Berial laughed, pointing his sword around the coliseum as he approached Vergil. "Is this not an arena, surely you have trained one of your," he looked down to Phantom & Griffon who sneered at his presence, "pets to face such a demon as myself."

Trish immediately stepped up by Vergil's side taking up the request Berial had laid down but was held back. The disgusted Phantom and Griffon also left their stations to surround the former lord but at Vergil's behest stood down. Berial laughed, mocking the completion which had presented itself to him.

"If it is your wish to die today, then I shall respect it."

"Human waste blessed with demonic blood. If you are to face me then Mundus' power may not drive your soul. And you can even use these pathetic worms that take your side."

"You're not even worthy of the Black Armor," he stopped, speaking of Nelo Angelo as a separate entity. He stood underneath the towering beast turning to face Trish, "attack."

"Gladly," Berial's dark voice echoed as he raised his sword to strike down Vergil.

"I believe he was talking to me," Griffon informed, taking to the sky at a hastened degree of speed.

The demonic beast waved off Berial's attack and began to strongly flap his wings releasing crimson darts of electric spikes toward the devil. Far too large to avoid the attack Berial was struck in the chest causing him to stumble back. He grabbed the electric spines with a single hand and snapped them altogether. Gathering his balance, the former devil lord refocused his attention to the land based Phantom who summoned towers of lava to erupt from the ground.

Cockily, the devil laughed awaiting the streams to feed into his power and ego, "The souls of the inferno would never betray their master."

"Foolish," Phantom replied, spitting a fireball through the flame pillars into Berial's face. As the pillars fell they quickly hardened into stone totems creased with faces of the dead as Trish made her ascent upon them like stepping stones.

The centurion like fiend stomped the ground to quickly revert the pillars into pools of lava as Trish closed the gap between them. Yet in an artistic display of demonic speed and power she leapt from the tower invoking her electric aura into a wing-like net that glided her towards Berial. She suddenly began to rapidly spin around in the air, twisting her aura around her and flinging multitudes of lightning bolts at the fire hoofed demon.

Whilst the electric torrent bombarded Berial the skies above the arena darkened with clouds and a red static aura. Suddenly amongst the clouds three red orbs pierced through making the obvious appearance as Mundus' avatars. But do to the ongoing battle the crowds of devils that once slaved under Berial's rule cheered for their champion, Vergil.

Trish fell back behind Vergil as the gigantic beast teetered to the side catching himself with his sword. Vergil turned his head back witnessing Berial rise to his feet. His shaded blue eyes began to glow blood red as a demonic aura swept across his body. The powerful dark blue aura raged behind him as the knight rose the arm wielding Yamato.

"I knew you wouldn't face me without his protection, "Berial taunted, signaling Mundus' gazing eyes above them, "His power is what courses around you, Nelo Angelo."

"Wrong," Vergil stated, as his aura constructed into a physical form radiating with a blue light. "Evil doesn't bear a name. Son of Sparda, Knight of Mundus…Nelo Angelo… these are just titles none of which hold any power over my soul." Suddenly a large specter resembling Vergil's demonic form rose to take Yamato as it fell from the devil's finger tips. It turned showing a developed will of its own though it still remained attached to its host.

"_This is," _Trish thought just as astonished as Berial, _"Vergil's demonic light. But how could it manifest in such a way. I helped Mundus sever this bond myself, yet this…it's impossible."_ Trish looked to the sky as if she were directly speaking to Mundus. "_Could the blood of Sparda really be strong enough to resist his corruption?"_

"How can…your power be so strong," Berial worried as Vergil's spectral beast drooled with a lust for battle, "You're still just a human."

Vergil closed his eyes not dignifying the flaming centaur's question with an answer. With little else he flung his arm out from his side initiating the growling specter to race through the air. Berial raised his sword prepared to strike his foe down but too much disbelief the spirit's arm extended from his demonic body, disrupting space and stopping the blade midair. Though he struggled against it, Berial was unable to break the demon's grip and a sense of his approaching death took him over.

"Yamato," Vergil whispered, fully aware of the events taking place behind his back. His specter extended the small dark o'katana out, "Flare…," and suddenly it burst out to a size fitting him, enwrapped in blue flame that exuded with his aura. With Berial's sword trapped in the clutch of his right hand and Phantom Yamato swelling with energy in his left, the specter charged towards its enemy unthreatened and prepared to cross through his whole body.

However, as soon as the specter met face with the opposing force an electric red barrier lifted between them instantly dissipating Vergil's demonic power causing Yamato to fall through the air. Vergil immediately turned around as Trish leapt into the air to retrieve Yamato as Berial fell forward to the weight of his own sword and saw the avatars of Mundus standing before the former fire lord. Before long the devils that had once rooted for Nelo Angelo fell in dissension: even Griffon phased out into electricity while Phantom crawled into the ground of lava.

Trish looked back at Vergil then turned to Berial ready to finish him off per Vergil's original intentions with Yamato.

"Stand down Trish," Mundus acknowledged it was his will that wanted Berial's life spared. But rather than respect her creators wishes she continued to Berial's toe only to be caged with red electrical spikes. "Would you defy me when you have already extended your giving life span?" The demoness took care to these words displaying her answer by sealing Yamato to the ground. She turned to Vergil once again with a slight concern for his punishment if he were to defy Mundus then left in an electrical surge similar to Griffon's.

The dark angel wondered what allegiance Mundus held to Berial if any but was not in position to question it. A blue flame rolled over his eyes and Yamato phased into his hands responsively. As he slowed the blade into its sheathe the ground beneath Berial started to crack from where Trish dropped the blade.

"I thought you requested my presence to test your Nelo Angelo, Mundus," Berial spoke with a confidence that made him appear as an equal to the dark prince. "Instead, I'm nearly killed by a demonic apparition that shouldn't even exist," he razed.

"…" Mundus was silent to Berial's questioning as he and Vergil tried to make sense of what was happening.

The dark emperor had intertwined his own will into Vergil's to abolish his own control and resistance. Yet, through Mundus' manipulation of Vergil's power he created a dormant power that Vergil was fully aware of. This defiance could not last.

* * *

"It would seem that Vergil has developed a small link between his demonic blood and the demonic power I sought to rid him of," Mundus informed Trish as the spoke privately in her personal chambers. He appeared to her as thought the reflection of a darkened mirror upon her wall that was framed with Blood-Goyles. "I want you to insure he takes upon my dark armor and not his own spirit."

"You seem afraid of his power," Trish stated, though against her better judgment.

"I know the power of a Sparda's betrayal. I shall not let this slight of resistance to topple my empire once again. But unlike before I can take advantage of what humanity remains of him. So weak is the mortal coil wouldn't you say, Trish?" he laughed maniacally before vanishing.

"_You treat me as if I were one of these human lives that you can manipulate and throw away at your own satisfaction. But your fear of Vergil places me at the helm of power. Maybe Vergil is destined to overcome your malice and free us both from your evil."_

* * *

The dark slayer traced through the hallways of Mundus' palace exempt from thoughts of the past and dreams of the future. The pale titan just waited for the next time he could feed Yamato, Necro Yamato or Phantom Yamato with the honor of a worthy battle. Even the placement of Berial's arrival had dwindled in the shadows of his mind. But what did remain was the face of another, one who could wield Yamato; the daughter of Mundus who had taking the position of his second in command and unknowingly wore the face of his mother. Trish.

As the formerly introduced devil stalked Vergil, she guessed and hypothesized about deep Mundus' control had gotten and what would be the consequence of her betrayal if Vergil were to lose. Furthermore, the attraction she had for the young devil caused the instances of doubt. She wanted with every fiber of her being to overthrow Mundus for the lack of acknowledgement for her life but…she felt at odds about treating Vergil like a puppet, a tool for destruction. She had seen for herself that the soul of an honorable man still resided in Vergil when she was spared from his attack, however, she didn't know what would awaken that person to the light once again.

Vergil finally stopped in the middle of the hallway turning to see Trish stutter to a stop from the darkness. They stared each other down, unwilling to announce their mind's thoughts or their hearts desire. But as Trish found the key to Vergil's salvation around his neck in the form of his mother's pendant she also saw the hollowed armor of Nelo Angelo barred to his soul with the tyrannical laughter of Mundus victory watching over them.

* * *

Eight years later, it was now the time for Mundus' revival on earth. Here on Mallet Island the richest of his higher court stood tall to make the final preparations for his coming. The marble statue Phantom & Griffon had erected per Mundus wishes sat within his newly built throne room as his earthly avatar. On his right the devil knight Nelo Angelo stood motionless and faltered as Trish snapped to command from his left.

"It is time to bring him here so that Vergil may kill him," Mundus counseled, pre-advising Trish of her role.

The blonde haired devil took a glance at Nelo Angelo unable to see his eyes return their torment from servitude. Then she began to walk away, bringing down her dark glasses over her eyes as a flash of lightning swept her away.

"Are you ready," the griming voice of Mundus asked. To his delight, the blue veins upon Nelo Angelo's armor pulsated with life as he called Necro Yamato to his hand and the violet cape flew behind him. The corrupted Vergil displayed his technique with sword and fist then turned to his master to utter his first words in years…

"Come On!"

* * *

**So Trish & Vergil have feelings for each other but are unable to act on them for different reasons. And because of this Vergil has fallen deeper towards Mundus will.**

**Next Time: Dante vs. Nelo Angelo**


End file.
